


Thoughts

by Moonrose91



Series: The Call of the Dragon [3]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: F/M, Gen, Giving Birth, Running for their lives Uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouts and curses are only a prelude to the soft baby's wail the comes down from the room above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Domineca let out a resounding shout and Abaven flinched while Demento shifted slightly.

Galanoth was back to chasing down the dragon who had killed his family and he was missing the birth of his niece or nephew.

There was another shout, a curse called down upon Abaven (it was the fifth that hour), and a cry of a baby. Abaven looked up and there were sounds, followed by the local midwife poking her head down. “You can come up now,” she stated and Abaven rushed up the stairs, nearly knocking the woman over.

She glanced at Demento who shook his head. “Boy or girl?” he asked.

“Girl. Domineca said her name was to be Asivia,” the midwife stated and Demento gave a polite nod before he stood.

“If I stay, my dear sister will take her ax to my head. And she needs the rest,” he stated and the midwife laughed, obviously thinking it a joke.

Demento, however, knew that Domineca was very cautious about who was allowed to see her vulnerable and her limit was two people.

Growing up in a household of brothers hadn’t helped this mentality at all. If she wanted to do anything on her own, she had to be tough as nails.

Tougher even.

She had to prove she could take care of herself and even then every brother (all older, except Galanoth who was younger by a year) had tried to protect her. Tried in that she took the hilt of her, back then much shorter, ax to their sides when they tried.

When she went adventuring, every brother had feared the worst.

It didn’t help that she came back one day, dragging another Warrior behind her with a grin on her face and introducing him to her brothers as ‘my fiancée, Abaven’.

They should have known that if he wanted to stay with Domineca for life, he would be able to put up with, a few, of the brothers’ hazing as well.

Demento had been the worst, as the eldest.

So, he knew when to leave.

She would yell at him later, maybe, but there would be no ax swinging.

Instead, he mounted up on his horse and rode off, hoping to catch up with Galanoth.

They had a niece.

Distantly, Demento pitied the poor soul who would be fool enough to fall in love with her.

He and Galanoth would be merciless.

**Author's Note:**

> So...anyone who knows DragonFable...yeah.
> 
> That's not changing.


End file.
